This invention deals generally with engine generator sets and more specifically with the layout of the various engine generator components to reduce the size of the enclosure within which an engine generator may be operated.
Engine generator sets are much more common in our society than one would first suspect. Recreational vehicles frequently have them aboard in order to generate the power to run appliances and entertainment devices without running the much larger vehicle engine. Furthermore, virtually all emergency vehicles, other than police cars, also have independent engine generators for lights and other necessary equipment.
Because all equipment aboard such vehicles is actually competing for space, there is continuing effort to reduce the size of on-board engine generators, but such equipment has unique requirements. First, because the engine of the combination produces significant audible noise, they are usually installed in a sound insulated enclosure which limits access to the equipment inside. However, since the engine requires combustion air and generates exhaust gases and heat, there must be openings into the enclosure for cool air inlet and hot air and exhaust outputs.
Furthermore, particularly with fire department pumper trucks, such engine generator sets are frequently installed on the top of vehicles where the engine generator must be covered for protection from the precipitation and where bottom access to the engine and generator is restricted. This leaves only the sides and ends of the enclosure for access for cooling. Standard engine generator sets therefore continue to use axially air flow through a front mounted radiator but this configuration adds considerably to the length of the enclosure and requires substantial clearance around the enclosure to maintain free air flow.
There is substantial benefit to be derived from an engine generator installation with a reduced length and cooling access limited to the ends and sides, provided there is no substantial increase in height or width of the enclosure.